


We Are a Family

by makesometime



Series: Returned to Me at the End [4]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blasphemy, Bunker Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Pregnant Sex, Rampant Use of the Book of Joseph, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: “The politicians have been silenced. The corporations, erased.” He murmurs, a particularly loud explosion from outside punctuating his speech. “The world has been cleansed by God’s righteous fire.”He kisses her, hungry, his hands holding her ass, her belly heavy between them.“I wasright.”





	We Are a Family

**Author's Note:**

> The working title of this was 'Bunker Filth' and you know, that about sums it up. I could only resist the pure smutty urges for so long.
> 
> Endless, endless thanks to [octo-chan](https://octo-chan.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for providing all of the Book of Joseph as a resource. It made this fic what it is.

The bombs fall, but they are ready.

The farewells have been said, agreements to be strong, to survive shared as freely as hugs and tears. Faith lingered as long as she was able, cupping Rook’s belly with trembling hands as she promised health, happiness and love.

Joseph shuts the door of the bunker as soon as they hear the first rumble overhead, quick hands spinning the lock into place. Gasps ring out around them as the ground trembles, the wind picks up, debris flying noisily around their safe haven.

When it’s over, Joseph holds a service and they pray to God to keep them safe, keep them alive and keep them faithful over the long years that will come to pass. Rook senses the fear that initially surrounds their number fade as Joseph speaks, more alive than she has seen him in some time. In its place, hope blossoms. It ripples out from the Father to his flock.

At the end of it, Rook brushes tears away from her cheeks, murmurs the affirmation and wonders what became of the bull-headed Deputy that walked into Hope County without knowing what awaited her.

Perhaps it is no more complicated than that she found her true place, at the right hand of the Father. The Mother of his child.

As one group, they rise to their feet and, smiling and laughing with each other, people start to move away to find their own spaces, fill their own roles. It leaves her and Joseph standing alone by the door. Rook watches him with a pride that swells warm in her chest as his eyes follow the paths of his children.

She senses he’s about to move away, swept up in the optimism and magnitude of the moment, so she catches his wrist as he has hers so many times in the past.

Joseph turns to her, smiling, though it’s clear he’s fighting not to be overcome. A tremor passes across his face, a look of disbelief turning his features. He exhales in a rush as he steps in close to her, his forehead meeting her own in gentle communion.

“The politicians have been silenced. The corporations, erased.” He murmurs, a particularly loud explosion from outside punctuating his speech. “The world has been cleansed by God’s righteous fire.”

He kisses her, hungry, his hands holding her ass, her belly heavy between them.

“I was _right_.”

Rook feels giddy as he nips at her lower lip, her body flooding with want and heat. Inspired by his victory, she ducks her chin to kiss him again, moaning brokenly into his mouth.

“Let us praise Him.” She whispers, digging her nails into his shoulder. “ _Please_ Joseph.”

He steps away and she sighs from the loss of him, her eyes drifting closed for a moment. When she opens them, she sees him standing in front of her, his hand held out for her to take.

“Come with me, my love.”

#

They settle in the room that he has claimed for himself, the solitude a display of position and superiority that no one will see fit to question, not now that he has saved them all. This room has a larger bed, nicer furniture. A crib stands in the corner of the room. She and Faith painted a mural on one of the the walls over the course of a week once she announced her pregnancy, a vision of the Montana mountains that will not be seen again for who knows how long.

Joseph pulls her close, his hand spanning the side of her belly as he draws her in for another kiss. Less heated, at first, but growing quickly more so as she shifts against him, anxious for his touch.

He allows her hands to toy at his belt, her fingertips to trace the mark of Lust on his stomach. There are no sins, here. Their time for atonement has passed. She can indulge the coil of want that settles low in her belly, as Joseph will indulge his, in this moment of celebration. This triumph.

He permits her touch for as long as it remains teasing, testing. When she tries to loosen the fastening of his belt he tuts, taking her hands and urging them back to her sides. He lifts his own to her throat, touches the protrusions of her collarbone and then slides his fingers down to the first button of her loose shirt.

Rook holds her breath, watching his eyes follow the skin that’s revealed with each parted button. For as much as she follows his word, worships his beliefs, Joseph looks at her like _she_ is the holy creation, a gift for his eyes alone.

The shirt falls to her feet and Joseph moves closer, raining kisses along her shoulders, down her sternum. He mouths over the mark of her tattoo, tongue painting over the angry letters that have served as a grounding sight for them both over time.

She shivers as he eases her bra off, the heavier weight of her breasts settling into his waiting hands, thumbs teasing her sensitive nipples and chasing the sensation with his lips, his tongue. Her hands cup his head, tug his hair loose of its tie and use the strands around her fingers to steady herself.

“ _The light is now shining on you, in you; it radiates out from you._ ”

Rook recognises the words he speaks into the space between her breasts, feels his tongue track down to press open-mouthed kisses to her belly. She gives a reedy sigh when his eyes flick up to hers, when he smiles and holds her stomach with soft hands.

“ _You are just and pure._ ”

He straightens, holding his palms up in front of her. “ _You are the chosen ones._ ”

Rook places her hands on top of his, lets him guide her over to the bed. She settles herself down and immediately returns to his belt, loosening the buckle and tugging the leather free of its loops. She eases down the zipper of his jeans, slides the material off of his hips and presses her palm to the curve of his cock through his underwear.

Easing the waistband out and over, Rook admires the thick weight of him, curved up towards his stomach. She takes him in hand, Greedily enjoying his hissed out breath, thumb smearing the liquid gathering at his tip.

“ _We will be given a virgin land._ ” She hums, her words gusting over his swollen head. “ _A new, pure world_.” She presses a singular kiss to one side of his cock. “ _A paradise._ ”

Joseph grunts out a strangled noise as she punctuates her words with a kiss to the other side. Her hand slides up and down his length, working to a slow rhythm.

“ _We are a family._ ” She sighs, licking her tongue up the vein underneath his cock. Glancing up at his clouded gaze, she grins, teeth digging into the flesh of her lip. “ _And you are my **Father**_.”

Joseph groans, long and low as she takes him in her mouth, swallowing down as much as she is able, pulling back until just the tip is caught between her lips. She hums, accepting his sharply instinctive thrust. She holds his hips, rubbing her thighs together to try and abate the growing ache in her cunt.

He’s never let her do this to completion. And while they have nothing but time for this, their first time in their new home, she wants him to find his end inside her.

Joseph murmurs a soft oath as she releases him, his cock flushed and weeping from the attention she’s lavished upon it. He kicks his clothing away and stands blessedly nude before her, unashamed. Rook exhales a shaky moan when he settles down on his knees, palms folding over the tops of her thighs and easing her legs apart.

She leans back on her elbows, the curve of her stomach partially obscuring her view of him as he kisses along the seams of her soft trousers. She can feel heat through the material, feel the bite of his teeth as he mouths up the inside of one thigh, towards her core. Joseph pauses at the top, inhaling deeply and muttering something she cannot make out. She wonders, briefly, on the feeling of his tongue probing her through layers of clothing, but she is denied. He moves on, down the inside of her other thigh, pausing at the sensitive curve of her knee.

He stops, forehead against her leg. She can see the smile on his face, the coiling of energy in his muscles. Waiting to strike. She wants him to. She wants him as he is now, unburdened by fear, free of doubt.

Rook calls his name softly.

“ _Together, we will walk to the gates of Heaven._.”

She whines when he surges up onto his knees, his lips kissing along the extended width of her belly as he tugs at the waistband of her pants down, fingers hooking into her underwear as well. Bare, she wantonly spreads her legs for him, waiting for his mouth to stray downwards.

He chuckles, and it sends a shiver down her spine, her fingers clenching in the sheets beneath her. In the past, he might have chastised her for such a display. Mere Lust is not an act of worship worthy of their God. But now, he shares her Greed.

He starts with a soft kiss to the rise of her mound. Reverential in a way that causes her breath to catch in her throat. He drags his lips down, licking along the length of her slick heat, gathering wetness on his tongue as he opens her for him. She can feel her wetness on her thighs already. She is _soaked_ for him, a blush on her cheeks as he groans, hungrily lapping at her skin.

A feast, he had called it once, his fingers toying through her cunt and brought to his mouth, his tongue licking each one clean. She provides for him and he is always keen to reward it.

Rook feels his thumbs pull her lips apart, so that he can suckle at the nub of her clit. The pleasure is almost overwhelming, too much and _never enough_ all at once. She is loud and unabashed in her praise, his name tripping from her tongue over and over as he pulls with his talented mouth. Swirls his eloquent tongue.

She can only see the top of his forehead, his hair as she chances a look down. The Father, dedicated to her needs, on his knees at her altar. Rook groans, back arching when he slides two fingers into her heat. He scissors them, opening her, knowing the acceptance of her body almost as well as he knows his own faith.

Rook shudders, keening out a cry as he scrapes his teeth over her clit, crooking his fingers deep inside her. She would have once felt shame for how easily she responds to him. There is no place for regret, now. She carries the evidence of their lovemaking for all to see and she is Gluttonous for more of him, always, unending.

He whispers praise as she rolls her hips, seeking that spark to set her aflame. A third finger fills her and she sobs, working her hips into his face, feeling herself clench down on him and shatter with a broken gasp of his name, Joseph, Joseph, _Father_.

He groans into her heat, head falling against her stomach as he continues to pump his fingers within her, drawing out the needy pulsing of her muscles. When he withdraws his hand, Rook whimpers, opening her eyes to see him climb beside her on the bed, fingers glistening with her slick.

Without thinking, she grasps his wrist, draws his hand to her mouth and swipes her tongue over his skin, cleaning away the flavour of herself. His bright eyes appraise her, full of hunger, his cock jumping eagerly against his belly.

Expecting him to pull her underneath him when she releases his hand, Rook blinks as Joseph lays out on his back. She curls her legs up underneath her body, shuffling on her knees until she’s settled beside him, his warm hand smoothing over her stomach. It is rare indeed for him to cede control in this way. 

She curls her hand around his cock, flexing her wrist to pump her hand up and down him, sensing how close to the edge he is already, just from eating her out. Joseph grunts, fingers spreading wide over her belly.

It is tempting to tease him. To croon about his need for her as she touches him, brings him right up to the edge. But she is no hypocrite. The thought of him inside her, filling her, stretching her, makes Rook’s head spin. With a final squeeze, she lifts up and swings her leg over his hips, settling so that the heat of her cunt surrounds his length.

She rocks her hips, coating him, feeling him throb and twitch against her. Her hands span his chest, nails biting into his existing markings, leaving crescents of pink in their wake. Joseph reaches between them, thumb flicking at her clit and then guiding himself to her entrance. They groan in perfect unison as he slips inside her, Rook holding just the head inside her until he shifts, preparing to thrust up.

_No_. She controls this. He will give her this dominion in his new world.

Rook sinks down, one hand on his chest and the other curving over the tattooed script on his side. Joseph’s eyes close as she takes him inside her body, the holiest of communions they have left to them now. She bites her lip to keep from gasping, settling her weight down until he has filled her completely, her belly resting warm against his own.

“ _You belong in the next world._ ” Joseph speaks, holding her hips as she starts to ride him. His face twists with want, baring his teeth in a half-hearted snarl. “ _The new world._.”

Rook lifts up until he is barely inside her, grinning at the way he shifts beneath her. When she flexes her thighs and takes him once more, Joseph moves his hands down to cover her legs, thumbs rubbing where his mouth had previously marked her.

“ _The old one will disappear._ ” She sighs, rocking them into a steady, needy rhythm. “ _Along with **everyone** who ever doubted both **you and I**_.”

Rook slips her hand up his chest as he groans at her words, pressing her fingers to the marks her teeth once left behind. Joseph stares up at her, turning his head to kiss the webbing between her thumb and forefinger. His tongue tickles it and she laughs, grinding her hips down.

She feels the air change around them, the aura of victory surrounding them as they fuck in the new world that Joseph has created for his faithful.

His hips jerk, his body winding tight and Rook urges him on with sighs, grateful moans and pants of his name as she watches him fall apart, feels the warm flush of him spilling deep inside her body. She shivers through a second, quieter orgasm that leaves her feeling languid and sated, rippling around his cock and feeling him jerk within her a final time.

She feels uncommonly tired as she slowly moves off of him, hiding a yawn with the back of her hand. Joseph leans over her, his cock softening against his thigh. He strokes his hands through her hair, holds her chin and ducks his mouth to hers, his lips warm and kiss-swollen against her own. 

Rook gives a soft whine when he moves away. Joseph gathers up a stray cloth, cleans himself and then folds it over, placing one hand on the bed beside her as he softly swipes the material between her legs. She flushes at his gentle care, grinning when he drops a kiss on her stomach and tosses the cloth to one side, a consideration for later.

Before she conceived, he would never have been so wasteful. He liked to lay with her until he softened within her, until she shivered and sighed at the spill of his spend from her body. Rook chuckles, curling into his side when he joins her back on the bed. Perhaps this is the start of a less uptight Joseph Seed.

He takes her hand when she settles her head on his chest, links their fingers and brings their joined hands to his mouth. 

“ _Praise the heavens_.” He begins to preach, his words flowing over their skin. “ _For giving us our brother John, our sister Faith, our brother Jacob--_.”

“ _And our Father Joseph_.” Rook interjects, kissing his chest. “ _Whose love is **unending**_.”

He smiles, folding their hands down over his stomach. “Praise be to God.” He whispers, nose fetching against the crown of her head.

Rook smiles, tucking her leg over his. 

“Amen.”


End file.
